warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowfeather's Trial/Chapter 19
Chapter description :It's early morning, as Crowfeather heads to the stream that divides WindClan territory and ThunderClan territory. He then wonders where a Clanless cat would go. He knows that if he ever wants to try his luck with another Clan, now was his chance. He then imagines himself crossing the border, offering to be a ThunderClan warrior to Bramblestar. :Crowfeather also knows that Leafpool will be there. He knows that the ThunderClan medicine cat never loved him. Crowfeather knows that it would be foolish to go to ThunderClan, and suddenly try and prove that he's loyal to them. He would also have to deal with Lionblaze and Jayfeather. He knows it would be a disaster. Crowfeather then wonders what he is, if he's not a WindClan cat anymore. :He then stops, unsure what to do. Crowfeather then turns and heads away from ThunderClan and the lake. He remembers how happy he had been running away with Leafpool, all those moons ago, when he was a young cat. Crowfeather had never really loved Nightcloud, and his relationship with Breezepelt was a mess. He knows he spoke the truth to WindClan so Onestar had banished him. :He knew that it was a mouse-brained idea to block up the tunnels, but no cat had even listened to him or spoken up for him. Crowfeather thinks that he must have had bees in his brain to think that he would ever mean as much to Breezepelt as his former mate did. He then approaches the border to the moor, and stops. He knows that once he takes that step, he will be cut off from his Clan. :Crowfeather then hears some cat calling his name. He turns and sees Heathertail and Breezepelt running towards him. He sharply asks them what they want, and Heathertail explains to him how Onestar led the Clan down the tunnels to block the entrance, when her and Breezepelt snuck away and picked up Crowfeather's scent trail. :The pain in Crowfeather's heart eases a bit. His gaze becomes fixed on his son, a few pawsteps behind Heathertail, with an awkward expression on his face, like he doesn't want to here. Crowfeather's heart hardens again. The dark gray tom asks why they would do that, and that they care enough to chase him, but not enough to speak up for him in front of Onestar. He begins to angrily stalk off. :Breezepelt calls out for him to wait. When Crowfeather turns around, Breezepelt is looking at the ground, but Heathertail speaks up again. She meows that she's sorry that they didn't speak up for him, but that he made it a little difficult. She adds that he was right, but a loyal warrior respects his leader. Crowfeather makes a decision that he'll listen to them. :His former apprentice says that after he left they talked to Onestar, and that they wanted to give him time to cool down, and says that her and Breezepelt know Onestar made it hard on him, but that he gave it right back, saying that he didn't need WindClan. She asks him if he really meant it. Crowfeather then looks at the ground. He knows that at the time he meant it, but that it was a flea-brained thing to say. :Heathertail mews that Crowfeather isn't always the easiest cat to talk to, and that she thinks Onestar's sorry he lost his temper with him. She says that if he came back to camp with some fresh kill tomorrow, she was sure Onestar would let him become a WindClan warrior again. In relief, Crowfeather looks at Breezepelt, who won't meet his eye. :Crowfeather then wonders if Breezepelt doesn't want him to come back, and just wants to be free of him. He asks his son what he thinks, and if he thinks Heathertail is right. The warrior just shrugs and mutters that he guesses. As rage explodes inside of Crowfeather, he snarls that it's obvious who doesn't want him back. Breezepelt has a stung expression in his eyes. Crowfeather knows he's embarrassed he caught on. :Crowfeather hisses that there's no way he's apologizing, and that he was right. Heathertail says that he was right, and that most of the Clan thought it was mouse-brained to block up the tunnels, but that he also disrespected his leader in front of the whole Clan. Crowfeather snarls that Onestar deserves it. As he glares at Breezepelt, he continues that he can have the freedom he's always wanted and that Breezepelt could be rid of him. He says that he's leaving WindClan, and that they'll never have to worry about him again. :Heathertail then mews what about him going to look for Nightcloud. Crowfeather replies that they can look for Nightcloud without him. He states that she won't want to see him anyway. Breezepelt begins to say something, but Heathertail stops him, saying that it's no use right now. She looks at her former mentor with a sorrowful blue gaze. :The she-cat states that she hopes Crowfeather will come back. For a moment Crowfeather almost gives in, before picturing himself creeping back in, and groveling in front of Onestar. He thinks that there's no way he'll ever do that. Crowfeather growls that they'd better go. Heathertail nods, and tells Breezepelt to come on. For a few seconds Breezepelt looks at Crowfeather, as if he has something he wants to say. :Crowfeather wants to encourage him, but he can't. Breezepelt finally turns away, and follows Heathertail. Crowfeather thinks that everything he said is true, and that he doesn't need WindClan. The pain inside him doesn't leave, though. At last Crowfeather takes a deep breath, and steps across the border into unknown territory. He supposes that he's a loner| now. :As he travels, the sky darkens and snowflakes begin to fall. Crowfeather hisses in annoyance, grumbling that that's all he needs right now. He realizes that he'd better hunt now, before all the prey disappears because of the snow. For a long time Crowfeather finds nothing. Soon he is a mouse-length deep in the snow. He decides to give up hunting and find shelter, but a hare suddenly races almost under his paws. :Crowfeather races after the hare. As he races downward, his hind legs skid out from under him and he loses his balance. He yowls in shock, as he tumbles down the hill. Crowfeather feels an explosion of pain, as he slams into something solid. The white world then suddenly explodes into blackness. :Crowfeather finds himself crouching in utter darkness, as the overwhelming pain in his head doesn't retreat. He clenches his teeth, to keep back the moans of pain. He finally opens his eyes, but everything is still utter darkness. He wonders if he's gone blind. He can't smell or feel anything either, but can sense a number of cats around him. He then wonders if his Clanmates have come to find him. :The mysterious cats then begin to weave around him. Crowfeather can feel their pelts brushing against his. One mews a greeting to him, in a low and gentle voice. Crowfeather is sure that these are not WindClan cats now. He asks them who they are. A second voice murmurs that he knows who they are. Crowfeather protests that he doesn't, and that they should stop playing games, and just tell him what's going on. :As he speaks, a dim light around him begins to grow and he sees the outlines of cats, and pale rotting wood around him. The cats still circling him have a gleam of predatory eyes. Crowfeather asks if this is the Dark Forest. A voice says yes, and he will be joining them soon. Crowfeather yowls no and that he's not even dead, as he scrambles to his paws. Another voice breathes not quite yet, but soon. :Crowfeather can't ever remember being so terrified, even when he was on the cleft with Sharptooth. He thinks that if he has to die, that he should join StarClan and not the Dark Forest. The voices urge him to come with them, and he's welcome. He wants to shove his way past them, and flee, but he doesn't even know where to flee to. He knows a medicine cat might know the path to StarClan, but not him. :Crowfeather yowls at them to leave him alone, and that he won't go with them. The light begins to strengthen, coming from behind Crowfeather. With a sliver of hope, Crowfeather realizes that this is clear and silvery light like the moon. The Dark Forest cats flee with terrified wails. He then hears Ashfoot's voice behind him. Characters Major *Heathertail *Breezepelt }} Minor }} Mentioned *Leafpool *Lionblaze *Jayfeather *Nightcloud *Onestar }} Notes and references Category:Crowfeather's Trial Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc